A Little Bit Dangerous
by CitliEly
Summary: Su corazón palpitaba rápidamente dentro de su pecho, su respiración acelerada, jadeante, pesada, un cuerpo fuerte pegado al suyo, unido a él, sintiendo su calor. Caminaron con torpeza por la habitación tropezando con su cama y cayendo sobre el mullido colchón, sintió en su cuerpo el peso del otro e inhaló con fuerza, su aroma entró por sus fosas nasales...


(Para mi Nee-Chan SheiAng: Como lo prometí, aquí esta tu Stony. Ya se, me tardé, pero aquí esta :3 **)**

* * *

 **But Baby, that's how I want it...**

El peligro no era algo que le preocupara: pasaba su tiempo arriesgando la vida, tratando de salvar a otros, luchando por el bien. No, el peligro no era el problema, ni siquiera entendía realmente cual era el problema pero sabía que había uno y que era uno grave, de lo contrario no estaría tan molesto; aterrizó en la torre y se quitó su armadura cambiándola por ropa más cómoda mientras caminaba. Su mente era ocupada por una sola idea y ese era el Capitán, de todos los miembros del equipo él era quien había salido más herido y, sabiendo lo testarudo que era, tendría que obligarlo a descansar y curar sus heridas.  
Llegó a la anticuada alcoba, la puerta se encontraba entreabierta; tuvo el impulso de tocar más lo anuló, la empujó ligeramente y lo vio allí, parado frente al espejo analizándose, sus orbes azules miraban con curiosidad las cortadas en su traje y en su piel, sus dedos tocaban las zonas cercanas a las heridas. Estaba tan acostumbrado al dolor que no le afectaba.  
Lo observó con atención escondido detrás de la puerta, su traje de combate lamía lascivamente cada musculo, acentuando cada detalle en aquel cuerpo de infarto, grabó cada movimiento en su memoria: sus fuertes brazos se doblaron buscando el cierre del traje, lo bajó lentamente, casi como si supiera que era observado, descubriendo poco a poco la piel de su espalda, sus hombros se movieron para deshacerse de la chaqueta quedando desnudo de la cintura hacia arriba, giró lentamente su cuerpo mostrando orgulloso sus pectorales y su perfecto abdomen. Verlo en su traje de Capitán le hacía agua la boca, ni siquiera le interesaba parecer un adolescente pervertido espiando a la chica que le gusta.  
Las heridas que se había hecho durante la batalla aun sangraban, su piel estaba llena de polvo, sus labios rotos con un hilillo de sangre bajando por su barbilla, siguiendo la línea de su mandíbula, resbalando por su cuello como en cámara lenta, haciéndolo babear: se veía salvaje, los iris azules nublados por la adrenalina adquiriendo un tono más oscuro, ganando profundidad y atrapándolo en ellos. No se percató de su presencia o al menos fingió muy bien no hacerlo cuando decidió desnudarse por completo, los pantalones de su traje cayeron resbalando lentamente por sus piernas, un camino dorado de vello iniciaba en su ombligo y bajaba cuidadosamente hacia su entrepierna. Tragó saliva, la mirada fija en el hombre frente a sí que caminó con lentitud hacia el cuarto de baño. Los ojos azules lo miraron por un segundo encontrándose con los chocolate, los vasos sanguíneos de su rostro se dilataron, su corazón palpitó fuerte enviando sangre a sus mejillas haciéndolas adquirir un tono escarlata, la reacción biológica fue rápida al saberse descubierto pero no se alejó, dio un paso decidido en dirección al rubio con su mirada paseando descaradamente por su cuerpo. El Capitán sonrió con coquetería, entró al cuarto de baño dejando la puerta abierta en muda invitación; el castaño comenzó a salivar, sus sentidos se agudizaron y pudo escuchar la llave de la ducha girando, el agua comenzó a caer, escuchó el ligero cambio en el sonido cuando golpeó la piel que tanto deseaba.  
Olvidándose por completo de asegurarse de no ser visto entró en la alcoba, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y poniendo el seguro, caminó despojándose de sus zapatos, sus pies se movieron solos, haciendo su camino hacia el otro hombre.  
El cálido vapor se pegó a su piel, el rubio le dedicó una mirada mientras recorría su propio cuerpo lascivamente enjabonándose con lentitud: sus grandes manos viajaron suavemente por su propia piel, tocando con descaro sus bíceps, su pecho, tentándolo, no podía despegar su mirada del otro cuerpo, las hábiles manos bajaron aún más deteniéndose en su entrepierna, el castaño soltó el aire de golpe al mirarlo, tragó saliva y se movió cual autómata, acercándose. Su cuerpo reaccionaba a las provocaciones, sentía el calor subiendo lentamente, la sangre corriendo libremente y acumulándose, endureciendo ciertas partes de su anatomía, su boca comenzó a salivar mientras observaba las gotas de agua resbalar por el cuerpo ajeno.  
Las manos del rubio se entretuvieron acariciando su cuerpo, tomando con firmeza la erección que se alzaba orgullosa entre el vello dorado, sus ojos no perdían detalle de las reacciones del otro; mordió sus lastimados labios soltando un suspiro mientras se acariciaba frente al otro.  
El de ojos cafés se acercó, entró a la ducha mojándose, provocando que su ropa se pegara a su cuerpo y adquiriera peso poco a poco, tocó con la punta de sus dedos la húmeda piel de su pecho, sintiendo la dureza de los bien formados músculos de aquel cuerpo, acarició con lentitud el torso del otro hombre, descendiendo, acercándose peligrosamente a su hombría y volviendo a ascender mientras con dificultad controlaba su respiración; su pecho se infló, sentía su corazón presionado contra su esternón; el rubio tomó su muñeca con fuerza, casi haciéndole daño, y guió su mano hacia abajo, la posó en su entrepierna, envolvió con ella su miembro y le indicó el movimiento que deseaba.  
Se sentía como un cachorro amaestrado, obedeciendo servilmente las indicaciones del otro mientras él mismo se sentía explotar, su propio miembro se marcaba en sus pantalones rogando por atención pero no le importaba ¿Dónde había quedado el playboy que antaño era? Se veía lentamente dominado por la virginal belleza del rubio y la perversión escondida tras esos orbes azules; los lacerados labios se encontraron con los suyos, el sabor a sangre le llenó la boca, excitándolo, su camisa fue rota con violencia al igual que sus pantalones, dejándolo desnudo, pareciendo indefenso ante la descomunal fuerza de su amante que lo tomó en brazos y los sacó de la ducha.  
Su corazón palpitaba rápidamente dentro de su pecho, su respiración acelerada, jadeante, pesada, un cuerpo fuerte pegado al suyo, unido a él, sintiendo su calor. Caminaron con torpeza por la habitación tropezando con la cama y cayendo sobre el mullido colchón, sintió en su cuerpo el peso del otro e inhaló con fuerza, su aroma entró por sus fosas nasales embriagándolo de ese olor masculino; el ojiazul acarició su cuerpo con una mezcla de deseo y ternura que despertó su piel, sentía cada roce magnificado, sus sentidos se enfocaban en el hombre sobre él que bajó bebiendo las gotas de agua en su mandíbula y su cuello, rasgándolo ligeramente con sus dientes, enviando por su columna una corriente eléctrica.  
Enredó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del Capitán, sus manos aferradas a los dorados y húmedos rizos, jalándolos para obligarlo a subir su rostro y volver a besarlo; sus labios se encontraron nuevamente con ferocidad, sedientos de la saliva del otro, sus lenguas luchando, sus dientes desgarrando. Las manos del Capitán bajaron por su espalda, rasguñándolo, y se posaron en sus nalgas, apretándolas con deseo, remarcando con sus dedos las curvas de su cuerpo.  
Su piel ardía ávida del toque experto, casi artístico, del rubio; recibió las caricias con lujuria, gimiendo quedamente contra los labios de su pareja, incitándolo a continuar, arrebatándole una altanera sonrisa llena de satisfacción.  
El rubio decidió repentinamente ponerle atención a su miembro, lo tomó con firmeza entre sus hábiles dedos y comenzó a masajearlo con lentitud; volvió a guiar su mano hacia su miembro, lo envolvió gentilmente sintiendo el grosor, la calidez. Su saliva se acumulaba en su boca, el sabor de la sangre de su compañero aun intoxicándolo mientras se masturbaban con lentitud. Jadeantes se miraron a los ojos, casi sorprendidos por sus acciones.  
Se adentró con gentileza en su cuerpo, su pene llenándolo, presionando las paredes en su interior. Lo besó en la mejilla con ternura, transmitiendo todo el cariño del que era capaz y comportándose nuevamente como el caballero que era, lo tomó por la cintura, obligándolo a arquear la espalda cambiando el ángulo de entrada y comenzó a moverse, el castaño lo abrazó por el cuello, sus cuerpos chocando en un baile extraño. Las gotas de agua se habían secado dando paso al sudor, las manos resbalaban por el cuerpo ajeno marcándolo, aferrándose uno al otro.  
Los besos dieron paso a las mordidas, labios descubriendo la blanca y perfecta dentadura del soldado que casi salvajemente se aferró a la clavícula del filántropo mientras le embestía con lentitud y firmeza; el castaño pelo revuelto en las sabanas, sus cuerdas vocales vibraban soltando el nombre de su amante en susurros que se transformaron en gritos, en gemidos extasiados al sentirse justo al borde, queriendo saltar, ahogarse por fin en aquel extraño juego.

Los carnosos y enrojecidos labios entreabiertos, sus cuerdas vocales resonando en gemidos quedos mientras se llevaban al borde, abrazándose, aferrándose al otro. Rasguñó con fuerza la espalda contraria cuando alcanzó el orgasmo, irritando la lechosa e impoluta piel, marcándolo con brusquedad, pegando su torso al pecho del militar cuando en su éxtasis arqueó su cuerpo. Sintió el duro miembro de su amante descargarse dentro de sí lo cual le envió una poderosa oleada de placer, su boca buscó la piel contraria y la llenó de besos cortos y mordidas suaves, una sonrisa traviesa se extendió por su rostro, casi había olvidado como se respiraba, apretó el bien formado cuerpo del Capitán entre sus brazos y notó como su personalidad regresaba poco a poco a ser la correcta y distante a la que todos estaban acostumbrados.  
Oh el gran y recto Capitán Rogers ¿Quién pensaría que tras esos ojos honestos y sonrisa amable se encontraba un hombre ardiente y apasionado? Sonriendo y suspirando, sintiendo el calor del otro a su lado se fue abandonando poco a poco al sueño mientras concluía que no, el peligro no era el problema, el problema era que justamente eso era lo que el rubio buscaba.


End file.
